amarteei para sempre
by Hayako Hikari
Summary: Axel esta apaixonado por Roxas mas este quer partir para longe... o que sera que ira acontecer
1. Chapter 1

Num dos muitos quartos da Organização XIII, mais nomeadamente no oito encontrava-se um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos com um leve toque de negro, de olhos verdes e com duas lágrimas tatuadas no rosto, Axel

Num dos muitos quartos da Organização XIII, mais nomeadamente no oito encontrava-se um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos com um leve toque de negro, de olhos verdes e com duas lágrimas tatuadas no rosto, Axel

O quarto encontrava-se submerso na escuridão, uma figura solitária estava sentada no chão junto á parede, nas suas mãos podia-se ver uma foto de dois rapazes sorrindo. Ouve-se um suave suspiro. A mão acaricia suavemente o loiro da fotografia.

"Se ao menos ele nota-se, se ao menos ele não me odiasse, mas eu não lhe posso pedir nada… ele está demasiado empenhado em conhecer esse tal de Sora, será que ele se apaixonou por ele… Será que ele nos vai deixar…" um novo suspiro. De repente ouve-se um ligeiro bater á porta.

"Axel posso?" era um rapaz de cabelo loiro, com um penteado um pouco peculiar, e de olhos verde.

"Claro Demyx…" sorri.

"Ah é só para avisar que o jantar está pronto." Olha para ele estudando-o. "Ano Axel estás bem? Pareces abatido." Axel sorri.

"Nah é impressão tua Demyx eu estou bem. Anda vamos comer que eu estou a morrer de fome." Risse. E juntos dirigem-se para a sala de jantar. Lá já se encontrava o resto da organização, todos até mesmo a razão da melancolia de Axel. Sentado em frente a Axel encontrava-se um rapaz mais novo do que ele, de cabelos loiros espetados nas mais variadas direcção e com uns olhos azuis lindíssimos. Roxas era esse o nome da beldade que se encontrava em frente a Axel e também a razão da melancolia de Axel.

Roxas levanta os olhos do prato e sorri para Axel. Este sorri de volta.

"Estranho o que será que ele tem á qualquer coisa no olhar dele, parece tristeza," pensa Roxas olha para Axel observando-o atentamente. "Será que se passa alguma coisa com ele, ele parece estranho estes dia, longe… terá alguma coisa a ver com o facto de eu querer conhecer o Sora? Mas porque é que isso lhe importa." Pensa Roxas um pouco confuso. Roxas continua de olhos fixos em Axel, quando este levanta a face ficando ambos presos nos olhos um do outro. Axel sorri, Roxas baixa a cara corando um pouco.

"Sou mesmo parvo a corar por um sorriso. Como se o Axel alguma vez pensa-se em mim dessa forma." Pensa Roxas.

Entretanto o Demyx olha para os dois amigos sorrindo.

"Quando será que eles vão perceber o quanto gostam um do outro." Pensa. "Se calhar devia dar-lhes um empurrãozinho." Demyx olha para Zexion que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado e sorri. O Zexion olha para ele e sorri-lhe também.

"Demy o que estás a pensar fazer?"

"Nada Zex, estava só a pensar que aqueles dois precisão de um empurrãozinho." O Zexion olha para ele.

"Não Demyx eles tem que se entender sozinhos. Ok?" olha para ele nos olhos. Demyx fica um pouco desanimado.

"Ok eu não faço." Zexion sorri e dá-lhe um beijo fofo nos lábios.

"Não fiques assim vais ver que eles vão acabar por se entender." Demyx cora.

"Sim tens razão." Sorri e entrelaça os dedos no Cabelo do Zexion. O Axel olha para eles e sorri.

"Quem me dera ter um pouco do que eles tem." Suspiro. Ao ouvir o suspiro, Roxas olha para o Axel. Olha para ele confuso, Axel tem um sorriso doce nos lábios mas os olhos dele demonstram tristeza.

"Mas o que será que se passa com ele?" pensa Roxas um pouco preocupado.

Após o jantar Axel dirige-se novamente para o seu quarto. Entra sem acender a luz. Dirige-se para a estante e põe a música a tocar. Senta-se novamente no chão com as costas encostadas á parede e sentindo o ar fresco da noite entrar no quarto, pela janela por cima dele.

Axel encosta a cabeça á parede e fecha os olhos. Entretanto o roxas encontra-se do lado da porta do quarto do Axel decidindo-se se entra ou não. O suave som de uma música familiar a Roxas propaga-se pelo corredor. No quarto Axel sorri docemente quando os primeiros versos da música começam.

_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't se is blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

"É bem verdade eu sangro por dentro sempre que penso no Roxas e ele não olha para mim." Pensa Axel com um leve sorriso.

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

"Isto também é verdade quando o Roxas não está o meu dia fica pior."

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me_

_And I will love you, baby always_

_And I'll be there forever and my_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heaven burst and_

_The words the word don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you always_

"Como isto é verdade… eu estou sempre pronto a ajuda-lo a lutar por ele…" pensa Axel mas desta vez em voz alta. O Roxas ouve o pensamento do Axel.

"De quem é que será que ele está a falar se ao menos fosse de mim." Pensa

_Now __your Picture that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

_One that made you have to say goodbye._

Suspiro. "Afinal ele planeia ir-se embora… Mas que raio de música." O Roxas gela.

"A única pessoa que estava a pensar ir-se embora daqui sou eu será que… não, não pode."

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers try to understand_

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man._

Outro suspiro. "Sim o que eu daria para puder passar as mãos pelo cabelo loiro dele, para puder tocas nos seus lábios, para o puder abraçar junto a mim." Roxas olha para a porta surpreso.

"Será que sou mesmo eu. Não espera ele pode estar a falar do Demyx."

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

_When je says the words you've been needing to hear_

_I'll wish I was him cause those words are mine_

_To say to you till the end of time_

_Yeah, I will love you baby always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day always_

_If you told me to cry for you_

_I could_

_If you told me to die for you_

_I would_

_Take a look at my face _

_Theres no price I won't pay _

_To say this words to you._

"E bem verdade eu faço tudo por ele rir, chorar e se for preciso até morrer." Diz Axel em voz alta. Do lado de fora da porta Roxas sente as lágrimas quererem cair.

_Well there ain't no luck_

_In this loaded dice_

_But baby if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams_

_And our ould lives_

_We'll find a place where the suns still shine_

_And I will love you, baby always_

_And I'll be there forever and my_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

Entretanto o Roxas entra no quarto silenciosamente sem o Axel reparar.

_Till the heaven burst and_

_The words the word don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you always_

O Axel suspire uma última vez enquanto soam os últimos acordes da música.

"Sim eu amar-te-ei para sempre Roxas…" sussurra deixando lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pela face. O Roxas fica paralisado a olhar para ele. Passado uns segundos reage finalmente e ajoelha-se enfrente ao Axel, este ao ouvir o ligeiro som de passos olha para cima e dá de caras com os olhos do Roxas dos quais caiem também lágrimas.

"R-Roxas… O que fazes aqui?"

"Sentes mesmo isso?" pergunta Roxas olhando-o nos olhos.

"Sinto o quê?" olha para Roxas confuso. "Oh aquilo que eu disse sim sinto…" baixa os olhos escondendo-os do Roxas. Este começa a tremer. "R-Roxas?"

Roxas sorri, aproxima-se ligeiramente do Axel, os lábios estão a tortuosos centímetros um do outro. Axel sente pequenos arrepios descerem-lhe pela coluna quando Roxas o abraça. Beijam-se finalmente, o beijo é doce e suave. Quebram o beijo e olham nos olhos um do outro. "Axel eu…" é cortado por Axel que o abraça pela cintura e o puxa para si beijando-o apaixonadamente. Quebra-se o beijo.

"Amo-te Roxas." Este sorri.

"Eu também te amo." Olha-o nos olhos, "Axel porque é que tens me andado a evitar." Axel olha para ele e sorri.

"Porque tu andas com ideias de te ires embora, e eu não podia suportar a ideia. É demasiado para mim… ver-te ir embora… eu não sei se consigo…" baixa os olhos e uma lágrima escorre-lhe pela face. O Roxas limpa-lhe a lágrima da face suavemente.

"Axel… a única razão para eu querer me ir embora era porque eu pensava que tu nunca irias querer nada comigo e eu não podia viver com isso. Então decidi usar o Sora como desculpa." O Axel olha para ele surpreso. Coloca a mão no cabelo do Roxas e sorri docemente.

"Parece que andávamos ambos a fugir do mesmo sem nos apercebermos que não precisávamos de fugir." Dá um beijo fofo nos lábios do Roxas. "Amo-te, e quero ficar contigo, desculpa se te magoei de alguma forma." O Roxas sorri.

"Eu desculpo-te se tu me desculpares também." O Axel sorri e beija-o apaixonadamente. O Axel abraça o Roxas pela cintura puxando-o o mais junto para si possível. Os braços de Roxas encontram o seu lugar em volta do pescoço de Axel, as suas mãos brincam com os cabelos vermelhos deste. O Axel passa a língua pelos lábios do Roxas suavemente pedindo permissão, este geme baixinho, e entreabre os lábios. As línguas envolvem-se, o Axel explora cada centímetro da boca do Roxas com a língua sentindo a doçura daquele momento tão desejado.

O beijo quebra-se e o Axel começa a descer pelo pescoço do Roxas com pequenos beijos, dentadas e brincando com a língua sobre a pele do Roxas., fazendo este arrepiar-se e arquear as costas juntando mais o seu corpo ao Axel. As mãos do Roxas estão perdidas no cabelo do Axel, geme baixinho.

"A-Axel…" cora o Axel olha para ele e sorri.

"Desculpa Roxas…" o Roxas olha para ele.

"Estás a pedir desculpas pelo quê?" O Axel sorri e beija-o docemente. O Roxas sorri e abraça-o beijando-lhe o pescoço sedutoramente.

"Axel, não estás nada a ir depressa de mais, eu também o quero. Há tanto tempo que eu espero, para poder estar nos teus braços." Cora e sorri. O Axel olha para ele surpreendido.

"Tens a certeza, mor?" O roxas sorri e beija-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e sussurra.

"Sim Axel tenho. Eu quero-te." Morde-lhe a orelha fazendo o Axel arrepiar-se e gemer baixinho. Este beija-o apaixonadamente puxando-o para o seu colo. O Roxas sorri, sente o Axel percorrer-lhe o pescoço com a boca e língua. O Axel começa a desapertar a capa preta do Roxas este estremece mas faz o mesmo á do Axel. Este sorri e beija-lhe os lábios docemente tira-lhe a capa deixando-o só de T-shirt preta e calças também pretas. O Roxas beija o pescoço do Axel sedutoramente e tira-lhe também a capa, ficando este de T-shirt vermelha e calças pretas. Beijam-se apaixonadamente, as mãos do Axel escapam para dentro da camisola do Roxas acariciando-lhe as costas suavemente este arqueia um pouco as costas e beija-o mais intensivamente. O Roxas brinca com a camisola do Axel, até que uma das mãos escapa para dentro da camisola, acaridando-lhe a barriga, os abdominais e o peito suavemente com os dedos fazendo o Axel estremecer e gemer baixinho. O Roxas sorri para ele o Axel olha-o nos olhos e levanta-se do chão com o roxas ainda no colo.

"A-Axel…" diz o Roxas surpreso o Axel sorri e transporta-o ate á sua cama. Sorri e beija-o, deita o Roxas na cama e deita-se sobre ele sem nunca quebrar o beijo. O Roxas sorri no beijo e começa a tirar ao Axel a camisola. A camisola do Axel é atirada para o chão do quarto. O Roxas sorri e beija o pescoço, ombro e peito do Axel sedutoramente. Este sorri e retira-lhe a camisola. Passa as mãos pelo peito do Roxas acariciando-lhe os mamilos fazendo-o estremecer um pouco. Beijam-se começam ambos a desapertar as calças um do outro. acabam de retirar as calças e beijam-se apaixonadamente.

"Roxas tens…" é silenciado por um beijo.

"Sim Axel." Beija-o. Este sorri, beija-lhe os lábios e a bochecha. Beija-lhe o pescoço mordendo-o suavemente. Beija-lhe o ombro, as mãos acariciam o corpo do Roxas. Este está de olhos fechados, a sua respiração aumenta e as suas mãos então perdidas no cabelo do Axel. Este beija-lhe o peito, passa a língua apelos mamilos do Roxas mordendo-os sedutoramente ganhando um gemido mais forte do Roxas. Sorri contra a pele do Roxas e volta a repetir o gesto.

"Axel…" este sorri e beija-o começa a tirar-lhe os boxers, o roxas cora violentamente mas faz o mesmo. Estão agora ambos nus nos braços um do outro, o Axel beija-o suavemente, como que a mostrar o quanto o ama. Começa outra vez a percorre o corpo do Roxas com os lábios e língua, beija-lhe a barriga e brinca com a língua no umbigo dele. O Roxas arqueia as costas as mão dele exploram as costas e o peito do Axel. Este beija-lhe as pernas, olha-o nos olhos e dá um leve beijo na erecção do Roxas este geme com o súbito contacto. O Axel sorri e passa a língua pela erecção dele, lambe-o sedutoramente e recebe a erecção do roxas na sua boca, o Roxas geme mais forte e arqueia as costas agarrando os lençóis em puro prazer. O Axel inicia lentamente os movimentos, deixando a língua percorrer a erecção do Roxas em cada movimento. Passa os dedos pelas costas do Roxas e atinge o local desejado. O Axel olha para ele e mostra-lhe os dedos, este lambe-os sedutoramente. O Axel sorri e continua com os movimentos passa a língua sedutoramente pelo topo da erecção enquanto penetra o Roxas com um dedo. Este fecha os olhos e geme baixinho. Recebe novamente e a erecção na boca. Move o dedo dentro do Roxas preparando-o, penetra-o com o segundo dedo, movendo-os lentamente tentando habituar o Roxas, penetra-o por fim com o terceiro dedo iniciando a procura pelo ponto sensível do Roxas. De repente ouve-se um gemido mais forte o Axel sorri mentalmente e passa a língua do topo á base da erecção do Roxas sedutoramente,. Contínua a penetra-lo com os dedos acertando sempre no ponto sensível. Este geme incontrolavelmente e agarra os cabelos do Axel.

"A-Axel eu vou…" atinge o orgasmo gemendo mais forte, o Axel sorri. Beija-o apaixonadamente. Coloca-se entre as pernas do Roxas e sorri este beija-o e coloca as pernas em volta da cintura do Axel. Este sorri e beija-o, penetrando-o lentamente o Roxas geme baixinho, lágrimas escorrem-lhe pela face. O Axel beija-lhe as lágrimas e depois beija-o apaixonadamente. Mantêm-se quieto por uns segundos agora completamente dentro do Roxas. Este aperta mais as pernas em torno da cintura do Axel, fazendo-o penetra-lo mais profundamente. O Axel sorri e beija-o docemente e inicia as penetrações ritmada, beija o pescoço do Roxas, a certa altura ouve-se um grito mais forte um misto, de dor e prazer. O Axel olha o Roxas nos olhos e beija-o, este devolve-lhe o beijo ardentemente. As penetrações tornam-se mais rápidas.

"A-Axel mais… Por favor…" O Axel sorri e penetra-o mais profundamente. Em cada penetração tornam-se um , o Roxas arqueia as costas perdido totalmente no prazer que o envolve. A mão do Axel alcança a erecção do Roxas e começa a excita-la a o ritmo das penetrações. As respirações tornam-se mais pesadas.

"A-Axel eu vou…"

"R-Roxas!" juntos atingem o orgasmo. Após mais algumas penetrações o Axel deixa-se cair sobre o Roxas. Sai de dentro dele lentamente. "Roxas?" este olha para ele e sorri beijam-se. O Axel deita-se na cama e puxa o Rocas para os seu braços este aninha-se junto a ele. "Amo-te Roxas, sempre te amei e para sempre te amarei." Beija-o.

"Oh Axel… Eu também te amo sempre e para sempre." Abraçam-se e juntos adormecem.

FIM.


	2. Extra

O Zexion estava sentado na sua cama com um livro que lia entretido. De repente a porta abre-se e o Demyx entra pelo quarto a dentro fechando a porta a trás de si e encostando-se a ela. O Zexion levanta os olhos do livro e olha para ele curioso.  
"Demyx?" Este olha para ele um pouco corado. Dirige-se para a cama e senta-se em frente ao Zexion.  
"Zex não vais adivinhar o que eu acabei de ouvir." O Zexion olha para ele, o que teria deixado o seu amigo musico tão contente."Não Demy provavelmente não vou." Sorri docemente e acaricia-lhe a face. O Demyx cora.  
"Zex eu acabei de ouvir o Axel e o Roxas a declararem-se um ao outro. Estou tão feliz eles merecem ser felizes." O Zexion sorri, com a excitação do seu namorado, sim á muito que ele tinha deixado de negar os seu sentimentos. O Demyx olha para ele curioso . Senta-se mais junto dele.  
"Zex, passa-se alguma coisa? Pareces pensativo." O Zexion sorri e puxa-o para ele abraçando-o docemente. Encosta a sua testa na dele.  
"Estava a pensar que eles tem sorte por terem um amigo que se preocupa e que eu tenho sorte por te ter a ti." O Demyx cora imenso e olha nos olhos do Zexion sorrindo.  
"Se é assim eu também tenho muita sorte em te ter a ti." Beijam-se docemente. O livro do Zexion é completamente esquecido caindo no chão, e o Demyx toma o seu lugar no colo do Zexion.  
"Sabes Zex, espero que eles tenham a sorte de ter ao menos um pouquinho daquilo que nós temos. Adoro-te és o melhor namorado de sempre." Sorri e o Zexion cora um pouco.  
"Não Demy tu és. Espero que saibas que eu amar-te-ei para sempre." Sorri, uma lágrima de felicidade escorre pela face do Demyx.  
"E eu amar-te-ei para sempre Zex. Para sempre." Beijam-se.


End file.
